A watercraft is known for instance from EP 0 387 253 B1. In the known device the passenger stand is linked to the buoyancy hull via supports, primarily located underneath the actual buoyancy hull. This design is not satisfactory from the construction point of view, since it requires that the buoyancy hull be traversed by the supports, which makes the entire construction very expensive. Besides the watercraft is also relatively complicated to handle.